Butterflies
by heyitsthefangirl
Summary: When Gogo moves into the dorms of San Fransokyo, not only does she have to get used to a new place, but also new feelings. Tomadashi.


Leiko Tanaka had _finally_ graduated from high school. Her parents attended and made sure that she knew they loved her, and were proud of her achievements. She couldn't stand to look at them; it made her want to cry. Leiko's parents divorced right before her graduation. They weren't bad parents; they had filled her childhood with warm kisses, hugs, and times at the park, or having snowball fights each winter when her family would go to Lake Tahoe, for it didn't snow in San Fransokyo. Her parents made her choose who she'd stay with. Each day, she was pressured to choose who to live with. "Have you chosen yet, Leiko?" they would ask. Leiko would always reply "No, not yet." One day, she couldn't handle the pressure any longer and yelled out," I AM NOT STAYING WITH EITHER OF YOU. I'M GOING OVER TO AIKO'S HOUSE TILL I CAN GO TO COLLEGE!" Her parents knew she had a short temper, and were extremely shocked to see their loving daughter go _this_ mad. Once Leiko made her mind up, there was no changing it. Aiko Miyazaki, her best friend since they were in diapers, was happy and her parents thought of Leiko as their own daughter. Once Aiko knew why Leiko had to move, she burst into tears for her friend's sorrow. Leiko only cried at night when she was sure no one could hear.

o.O.o.

"Leiko come and see this letters!" Aiko exclaimed with her long golden eyelashes blinking rapidly.

"What is it?" Leiko asked while cooking breakfast for the Miyazaki family.

"Letters from the Ito Ishioka Robotics University!"

Leiko served breakfast and opened the letters at the same time as Aiko.

"I can't believe it… I've been accepted"

"Me tooooooo," Aiko squealed, "okay how about we go near the university to look around and maybe grab a snack? I know it's kinda quick, but I've been waiting for what seems like MONTHS"

"That sounds good to me."

When they finally arrived, both girls decided they were hungry and went to a "super cute" café that Aiko decided was too cute to pass. It was busy and it took a little while until the girls were ready to order.

"Leiko," Aiko began, "are you alright?"

"Yeah… it's just that I've been here before."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I came here with my parents. We were sitting by the other side when a boy my age came running after another one who looked just like his brother or something. The younger boy had a cat that had little boots that looked like Iron Man's suit. The cat was _literally_ flying, and later on the older boy came in and apologized and said he was sorry…"

"That would be Tadashi," an adolescent voice replied. Both Leiko and Aiko turned around to see a boy with black messy hair, big brown eyes, and thick brows. The smug look on his face made Aiko squeal.

"Isn't he adorable Leiko ?!"

"I know, I know. Everyone says.. WAIT… WHAT?" the boy's face turned beet red, and coughed nervously.

"I'll take strawberry boba and the grilled chicken salad," Leiko said, coming to his rescue.

"Yeah, me too. I'll take green tea instead though,'' Aiko replied, realizing she embarrassed the boy.

"Okay. Thanks," they boy said quickly and walked away.

Leiko went on about her previous visit to the Lucky Cat Café.

"Do you think I embarrassed him?" Aiko asked nervously.

"Well, no durr.."

Leiko, being closer to the kitchen heard the boy's voice say, "Tadashi, can you go please? The blond girl thinks I'm adorable, and she saw me turn beet red. I know I am, but I can't stand having a _teenage girl_ say it. The other one is calmer." Then a deeper, but somehow more friendly like voice replied, "Fine Hiro, but you owe me your big gummy bear that you have.."

"No.. Tadashi please I saved up all my money from the bot fights to.."

"I was kidding. WAIT, YOU'VE BEEN BOT FIGHTING?! Hiro you are UNBELIEVABLE!" the other boy exclaimed.

"Don't you give the customers cold food Tadashi Hamada," Hiro replied in a sassy voice.

Leiko saw the older brother who had apologized according to Hiro. He'd become taller, and much more athletic looking. His face was a friendly one, and he seemed to be known be some of the customers.

"Sorry for the wait," the boy replied.

"Oh it's okay," Aiko replied, "the food looks really good."

"Yeah, my Aunt Cass owns the building, and I guess I can say she is a pretty good cook," Tadashi replied with a smile.

"So this is a family owned business?! That's super cool." Tadashi seemed to have his eyes on Leiko.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I came in with my parents, you had a flying cat, ran after Hiro, and you apologized."

"Oh, no wonder you looked so familiar! So, what brought you ladies here?" the boy blushed.

Leiko drifted off in the distance remembering the good times she'd spent with her family. She let Aiko do the talking; she seemed to be liked by everyone better than she was.

Aiko answered, "We're actually beginning a course at the San Fransokyo University that's right by here."

"That's great. I guess I'll see you around!" with that the boy (or Tadashi according to Hiro) walked away.

o.O.o.

As summer went by, the girls went and bought supplies and other things that they'd need for their dorms at the university. Soon, the leaves at the park went brown, red, light yellow, and gold. On the first day of school, the new students were introduced by having Professor Callaghan give them a quick tour of the dorms (for the students who would have to stay), the cafeteria, the labs, and more. As Leiko walked around in her leggings and leather jacket, she got a glimpse of Tadashi who seemed to be looking right to her direction. Realizing that he probably looked creepy, he gave a small wave with "that cute smile of his" (according to Aiko). Leiko gave a small salute, and gave her full attention to the professor. Soon, she and Aiko were shown the lab they'd be working at. For a moment, the Leiko was relieved that the lab was all hers, and that the peace wouldn't be destroyed. However, the heard voices coming right to their lab. A boy in a dragon suit came in.

"Hey! I'm Fred and I'm the school mascot! I guess I'll be working with you ladies!"

"What's your major?" Leiko asked as she popped a bubble of gum, clearly uninterested.

"Like I said, I'm a school mascot…"

"Hello everyone," a tall boy with a green sweater greeted, " I'm…"

"Wasabi!" Fred shouted.

"No, my name is…"

"You spilled wasabi in your sweater," Fred said laughing, and snorting.

"Well, _dragon boy_ , we'll see how you like it when.."

"Oh, Tadashi! Hello there! Isn't it a small world!" Aiko said with laughter when she saw Tadashi enter surprised.

Fred and "Wasabi" turned around.

"Hey, Tadashi, my man! HOW are you?" Fred asked casually.

"Great! How are you doing ….?"

"Wasabi! His name is Wasabi now!" Fred exclaimed.

"Guys… where is Leiko?" Aiko asked softly.

"I think I saw her leave the room a little while ago," Wasabi informed.

"I'll go get her," Tadashi offered, "it looks like it might rain and I'm probably the only one who checked the weather report for today."

As Tadashi was leaving he heard Fred say thoughtfully, "I'll name her Gogo… and since she brought an omelet for lunch… she'll be Gogo Tomago!"

"That's not _egg_ in Japanese, Fred.." Aiko said softly as Wasabi face palmed himself.

Outside it was beginning to get colder. The wind blew against Gogo's cheeks and she decided to get coffee. She just needed _something_ to relax her. She wasn't the best when it came to social contact. _Drip. Drip._

"Really?" she asked.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go away," a voice apologized. Tadashi.

"Oh. No, sorry I wasn't speaking to you. It's just that it's going rain, and I didn't bring an umbrella," Gogo answered with her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh. Uh. Well, everyone freaked out since you weren't in the lab, so yeah," Tadashi was now turning extra pink."

"I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people, that's all. I was overwhelmed," Gogo replied. Rain began pouring and soon Tadashi and Gogo were sharing an umbrella.

"Are you okay Leiko?" Aiko asked worriedly.

"I think she's fine Honey Lemon," Fred replied casually.

"What did you just call her?" Gogo asked in a you-better-answer-or-else tone.

"That's going to be her name. Honey Lemon. Her attitude is sweet and she is wearing a lemon colored cardigan."

"Oh! Well I guess that explains everything," Honey said nervously. "I guess we better go on working. First period is about to start and I'm headed off to Mrs. Blake's chemistry class." Gogo followed her friend. She needed to get out of the hall.

"What class are you taking, Gogo? Chemistry too?" Tadashi asked.

"Uhhmm…no I, uh, am taking robotics in Professor Callaghan's," she replied. _Gosh, why does he have to be so snobby?_ She thought to herself.

"I am taking Callaghan too. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Guess not."

So, Tadashi went on about his life in San Fransokyo. He asked Gogo about where she was staying etc. She tried to reply in short sentences, but the boy somehow managed to make her speak more than she usually did. First period started, and by the end of the day it was _pouring_.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Gogo?" Tadashi _almost_ sounded hopeful.

"I live in the dorms, silly."

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at Callaghan's. Bye." He gave her a boyish smile.

"Bye."

She felt almost butterflies when he gave her that smile. _It's nothing_ , she thought. _Okay, if I were talking to Honey.. I mean Aiko, what would she say? She's most experienced with boys… okay now I'm sounding stupid_. But she knew herself too well. She didn't get butterflies when any boys smiled at her. Not until now.


End file.
